Lost and Found
by Abarai Starsha
Summary: Toshiro and Rukia were to be married when tragedy struck. Now, both living on the other side, but in different districts, will they be able to find each other and keep the love they once had?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off, I would like to thank 5 wonderful people Star Princess, Duskblood, Shadow Pain, Denidene and Lunar Iris for consistently reviewing my last story from the beginning. You guys really made my first story fun to write. So, I am dedicating this short story to you.**

**Second, this is story is AU and because it's AU, it's a bit OC. While there are Shinigamis, the characters other then Ichigo are not. The Seireitei is filled with noble "Houses" instead of the Gotei 13.**

**Third, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would kill off half the characters and get tons of hate mail. Hahaha!**

**

* * *

**

Lost and Found

By: Abarai Starsha

Part I

"Come on Rukia! We're going to be late for the ceremony if you don't hurry!" Orihime called out to the woman who was currently locked in her bedroom.

"Just a second!" came the reply.

"Is there anything I can do to help you? I am your Maid of Honor." The orange haired woman asked as she fiddled with the lace on her teal kimono.

"I know, and I love you, but I really hate this thing!" Rukia said as she opened the door. Orihime gasped. Rukia was dressed in a white wedding kimono which had designs of flowers etched in pearls across the bottom. Her raven hair was pulled up and held in place by a silver comb. Just a hint of eyeliner was around her big violet eyes. Her lips painted crimson. "I can't get this hood," she said with a defeated sigh holding it out to her best friend.

"What are you going to do without me?" Orihime asked, "I can't believe you're going to be moving to America with him!"

"I know, but it's good for his business. I wish I could take you with me. I'm not going to know anyone or anything. I'm not as good with the language as he is. Oh…Orihime, tell me I'm not making a mistake?"

"Rukia! Trust me, it's not going to matter where you live. You love him with all of your heart and soul and he, the same. Love like this is so rare. It's like you've found your soul mate. Come on, he's waiting for you."

"Thank you, my friend." Rukia and Orihime hugged before leaving the apartment.

* * *

When Rukia woke up she was dazed, confused and lost. She was lying in a field off the side of the road. There were people running all around her, paramedics, police, firemen and sirens were wailing non-stop. They were running to the road. She stood up, walked a few paces only to collapse again.

Much later, she woke up in the same field, only this time things were quieter. Rukia put her hands on her head, trying to remember what she was doing out here. The ceremony, she was on her way and fell asleep in the car? No. She wasn't sure but she knew she had to get moving. She had to get to the temple.

Not bothering to look at the road, Rukia ran to the temple which was a few blocks away. The doors were open, waiting for her. When she entered she found it was empty. Confused, she searched and found nothing. Not only was the place empty, but it looked like no one had been there for several weeks.

"Toshiro?" she called out. "Toshiro-sama! Are you here?" There was a small noise coming from the back of the room. Rukia's eyes grew wide and she screamed.

"Hey, hey! It's ok! I'm not here to hurt you," said the man with bright orange hair. He was dressed in black robes and held a sword twice the size she was. His free hand was waving in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked backing up.

"I'm here to send you on."

"On? On where? I'm not going anywhere. I-I'm to be married today." Rukia said. She was starting to panic.

The orange haired man sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I hate this part."

"What part? What are you talking about? Where is everyone?"

"Ma'am…"

"Rukia. My name is Rukia."

"Come with me."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I need to stay here. Toshiro-sama is coming and we're going to be married today. I told you."

"And I told you, you need to come with me. I need to send you on before you turn into a hollow."

"A what? Look, I don't know who you are-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I am a substitute shinigami and I need to send you on to a place called Soul Society. It's a beautiful place where your soul will be able to rest. I hate to tell you this, but you died. Looking at things, I'm guessing you were part of that freak accident a few weeks ago."

"Shinigami?" she asked. She turned to him, her eyes wide and wet. Ichigo looked at her and sighed again. Rukia looked down at her wedding kimono and noticed for the first time it was dirty, torn and reddish brown. The blood was concentrated in her chest. Her eyes narrowed, "How?"

"Like I said, there was a freak accident a few weeks ago. A man was hit and killed by a car while trying to save a girl who was in the middle of the road. The accident caused a pile up, but no deaths. Then this one car got there, but was blindsided by an ambulance. Several injured one death."

Rukia's memory flashed back to the car.

"_Oh my, Orihime! There's a huge pile up ahead, I hope everyone is alright. Can you see? You have the better view."_

"_Rukia, there's a man under the car I can't see much, but he has white-"_

"No!" Rukia said, backing away. "No!"

"Look, I'm sorry,"

"Stay away! Stay away!" Rukia said as she took off running. She ran out of the temple, she ran past the field, she ran and ran and ran.

Ichigo sighed, "Why do I end up with the stubborn midgets?" he asked no one in particular considering he was alone. Midgets. The last guy he performed the konso on was short. He was the guy who saved the girl. He didn't want to cross over either. Come to think of it…shit. Ichigo went after Rukia.

Rukia reached the river and fell to her knees and screamed. A few minutes later, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know where your Toshiro is."

Rukia gasped and looked up at Ichigo. "Where?"

"The man who saved the girl, the one who was killed, I sent him on to Soul Society."

"H-he's in Soul Society?"

"Yes, I can perform konso on you and you'll be able to find him, on the other side," he hated saying that part knowing it's almost impossible to find someone unless they had spiritual pressure.

"Fine. Do it." She said. There was hope in her eyes. Ichigo silently wished her the best and tapped her forehead. In a glow of white light, she faded into the ground as a hell butterfly appeared.

* * *

_Ten years later…_

Rukia made her way back to the little shack she shared with several others. It had been another long day of work and another long night of searching and she was exhausted.

"I don't know why you go out every night to look for him. You're never going to find him," said a tall man who had bright red hair tied in a pony tail. He opened the front door for her and gave her a scowl.

"You know why, Renji."

"Yeah, yeah, undying love, humph." He said walking into the one room shack. "Isn't it payday?"

"Yes, here," she said, giving him a few coins from her pocket.

"This is it? I thought you were going to the 50th district today?"

"I did, there wasn't much call for a seamstress there. I'll ask Yoruichi-sama if I can try one of the lower districts tomorrow." Rukia flew across the floor after Renji slapped her across her face. He ran to her side and picked her up by her throat putting his face in hers.

"You know I could just sell you off to a whore house. I could make a lot of money on you with your figure and those odd eyes of yours. Out of the kindness of my heart I took you in when you got here. You _owe_ me." He said as he threw her back down to the floor.

Rukia gasped as she struggled to fill her lungs with air.

"You think this place is cheap to rent? Everyone has to do their share or we're all out on our asses. Once that happens I won't be able to keep any of you away from those dirty men. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "I'll do better tomorrow."

"You had better or I'll end those evening searches."

Rukia went to the corner of the room where one of two dirty futons lay. She took off her sewing apron and rolled it up into a pillow. In it held all of the things she needed for her trade. Since crossing over she found herself in the 78th district, one of the poorest of the 80 districts on the west side of Seireitei, where the rich nobles lived.

The 78th didn't offer much, a lot of one room shacks and whore houses. This is the district those rich people came to when they didn't want to be found. When Rukia awoke here, she instantly found herself being assaulted by one such man. He grabbed her and threw her against the side of a shack house. He pressed himself on her and tried to kiss her when Renji came out of that same shack. He grabbed the guy and beat him within an inch of his life. He not only saved her, but he gave her a place to stay and hooked her up with Yoruichi-san who found her a job as a seamstress.

Yoruichi had a business empire. She controlled the odd jobs in the districts on the west side and laid out who could work where. She was a beautiful noble woman who lived in Seireitei with her husband Kisuke.

Rukia curled up and quickly fell asleep, she didn't see Renji as he watched her sleep nor did she notice when the others came back. There were five of them that stayed there and several others who crashed there as needed.

Renji had a soft spot for distressed women and tried to help as many as possible. He was separated from his sister when they got to Soul Society. It took him many decades to find her and when he did, he found she was working at a whore house. One night a rich noble came and had more than the usual fun. He ended up killing her. When Renji found out, he was crushed and he swore he would do anything he could so that others wouldn't have to turn to that just to survive.

The next day Rukia was awake before the sun was up. She picked up her apron and carefully stepped over and between the other huddled bodies and made her way out of the shack.

Outside, she yawned and stretched being careful not to stretch her back too much as it was still painful from yesterday's "discussion" about money. She made her way to the river and washed up. She looked at her reflection and tried not to notice the bruises on her face and neck. Renji was kind in that he tries to help people as best as he can, however he has a harsh temper. She dried off and got dressed. She put her apron on over her ragtag kimono and smoothed it out.

By mid morning, she had made her way back to the 50th district. She went to the shop Yoruichi had set up but didn't find the elegant woman there. Instead there was another seamstress already at work.

"You must be Rukia?" she asked, "Yoruichi-sama has a special project for you. Here," she said handing her an envelope. The girl went back to her work.

Rukia took the envelope and opened it.

_Rukia-chan,_

_You are one of my best seamstresses and I am personally requesting your help. A good friend of mine will be getting married in three months and I would like for you to help with her dress. She is requesting some intricate detailed work that I know you will be able to handle._

_Since this is such a big job, we have arranged for you to move into the servant's quarters in the House of Hinamori. I understand how your current living arrangements are working so I have enclosed some money to cover your share for Renji. Make your way to the west gate of the Seireitei. Bring the attached invitation and someone will escort you._

_Make me proud, _

_Yoruichi. _

Rukia couldn't believe it. She read and re-read the letter. While part of her was elated and honored to work on something so important, her heart fell as it would be three months of not being able to search for her love.

She made her way back to her little shack in the 78th to find it empty. She put the envelope, letter and money under Renji's futon and took the invitation. She hoped Renji wouldn't be mad at her and hoped the money was enough for him to let her come back at the end of the three months.

The sun had long since set and Rukia was exhausted when she reached the west gate. She had never been to any district higher than 40 before and was surprised at how nice the houses and people she encountered were. When she got up to district 37 a woman offered her a ride in her carriage to the 5th as she had business there. Rukia gladly accepted the ride and felt bad that she had nothing to offer the nice woman.

Rukia sighed. Now that she was here, standing at the gate she was having second thoughts. She turned around and looked out at the cities and districts before her. She looked at the home fires that burned the torches and lamps that lit the streets.

Where are you? She thought. Ten years was a long time. Maybe Renji was right. Maybe she never would find him again. Her heart ached with her memories. How she wanted to feel his arms around her, how she wanted to hold him. Even in death she could not forget the little things about him. The way he squinted when he heard something he didn't like or the way he tried to maintain a cold exterior when his heart was anything but. How sensitive he was about his height and his white hair. How she missed him.

"Are you going to stand in front of the gate all night or do you have some actual business here?" Rukia jumped as the voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and held up the invitation Yoruichi gave her. The guard took it and grunted. "Wait here," he said. Rukia didn't get to see much of him other then he was as tall as he was round.

She heard voices and then the doors opened. Standing next to the gate was man half a head taller than her. He was of a normal stature, not really muscular and had blonde hair that was almost shoulder length.

"You must be Yoruichi's Rukia." He said flatly. "My name is Kira and I am in charge of all of the servants for Lady Hinamori. That will include you from now on until the wedding in three months." He looked her over as his face changed to one of disgust. "We will provide you a proper uniform. You will take these rags and burn them. You will not address anyone and will only speak if asked a question. This includes the other servants. Everywhere you go and every move you make will not be done unless I have allowed it. The only other person you may listen to is Lady Hinamori. Do you understand, rat?"

"Yes." She said in a small voice. He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Yes, Kira-san." She corrected herself.

"I see you must have been disobedient in your previous employ," he said indicating to the bruise marks on her neck, "Not surprising coming from a rat like you, but don't worry. I know how to deal with you if you get out of line."

Rukia sighed inwardly and swore she would kill that orange haired shinigami that sent her here. He was probably a car salesman in his previous life. The bastard.

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever when they finally reached their destination. It was dark so there was not much to see. Kira led her through a set of huge double doors and down several circular stairs. When they got to the bottom, she could see a line of doors. It reminded Rukia of some kind of medieval dungeon. He led her through the hallway of doors when they reached the end. The last door he opened with a key and motioned for her to enter.

"This is your room for the duration of your stay. I will come for you in a few hours when the day formally starts and introduce you to the Lady. I expect you to be fully presentable by the time I come back or you will be punished." With that, he turned and left. She heard the key go back into the lock and a firm click sound. Rukia sighed again.

She looked around her room, as expected since she thought they were in the basement or dungeon, there were no windows. In one corner there was a futon, the other held a small wardrobe. Between the two was a nightstand that held a basin and an oil lamp which was the room's only illumination. She opened the wardrobe and found her new uniform. It was a simple white kimono.

Rukia took her apron off and rolled it like she has for the past ten years. She used the wash basin and scrubbed the dirt from her travels off as best as she could. She dried herself with the other towel and carefully folded both neatly. Her muscles were screaming and her bones aching when she finally laid down on her futon. Out of habit, she curled herself up into the corner and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Rukia woke up and changed into the white kimono. She straightened her futon and put her apron on just as she finished she heard a key slip into the lock on her door.

Kira walked in without a knock and surveyed the room. The same look of disgust came over him as he eyed the dirty water in the basin.

"The Lady wishes to see you. Do not forget what I told you last night."

Kira led her back through the dungeon and up the set of spiral stairs. When they reached the top the door opened into the main hall of the manor. The hall was huge and elegantly decorated in colors of white and gold. Other servants were about running here and there between the rooms. They all had the same white kimono Rukia had.

Kira led Rukia through the hall and up the stairs. They took a left which led to the east wing. He stopped outside a set of golden doors and told Rukia to wait there. He went inside. Rukia could have sworn she heard a female moan, but brushed the thought away. Several minutes later, Kira came out and nodded for Rukia to come in.

The inside of the room was huge. It had an elegant king size bed made up of golden linens and blankets. There was a wardrobe, a desk, a nightstand and a bookshelf with rows and rows of books. There was also a table with a vanity mirror that had the Lady's brushes and ribbons on it.

The room also had a set of double doors that led to a balcony. The room was light and airy, and definitely of noble class. This was the first time Rukia had seen a room like this, in life or death and was fascinated with it.

In the corner was a dressing screen in which the Lady emerged. She was short but taller than Rukia by several inches. Had shoulder length brown hair that matched her brown doe like eyes. She was also only in her undergarments. She walked to her vanity and started brushing her hair. She eyed Rukia in the mirror.

"Yoruichi sent you, huh?" she asked with no emotion.

"Yes, Lady Hinamori-sama." Rukia said bowing.

"Whatever, go ahead and take your measurements I'm already late for breakfast with my intended. He can get grumpy when he has to wait for me for too long." She stood up and Rukia pulled her well worn tape measure out of her apron and proceeded to take her measurements. Rukia stepped back when she was finished, everything written down.

"Kira, take her to the sewing room. She will remain there during the day. I have laid out sketches of what I want. You will inform me when she has the basic dress part completed so that I may approve it."

"Yes, Lady Momo."

Kira led Rukia back out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The main hall was lined with servants. Kira pushed Rukia into place at the end of the line. "This morning the Lady is having breakfast with her fiancée. He has been asking to look over her servants to make sure they are up to his standards before they combine houses. I'm afraid I will have to explain why you don't meet those standards. You had better thank me later."

Rukia glanced at the other servants and stood just as they did. The front doors opened and a line of people started coming in. The first few were probably servants as they were all dressed the same. The first person that stood out was a beautiful tall woman. She had long blond wavy hair and wore a flowing green dress with a pink sash that barely contained her huge bosom. She had piercing blue eyes and a stunning smile. She was gorgeous.

Behind her was a noticeably shorter man. He was dressed in a matching green shirt and black pants. His hair was white, long and disheveled as it defied gravity. His teal eyes were cold and calculating as he started surveying the line.

One by one his scowl deepened as he met the servants. Finally he got to the end. In a bored voice he asked, "And finally, this one is?"

Rukia looked up and gasped. She couldn't believe it, after ten long years of searching he was standing right in front of her. She met his teal eyes with her own. "Toshiro," she whispered. "Is it really you? I have searched…"

Kira quickly yanked her out of the line up and held her by her kimono. "My apologies Lady Matsumoto, Lord Hitsugaya we just obtained this one yesterday as Lady Hinamori's new seamstress. She obviously has not learned noble etiquette. I assure you she will be taught."

Rukia couldn't help it. She looked at the one man she dedicated herself to and asked again, "Toshiro?" With no recognition in his eyes, he turned away.

"Do you know her, Shiro?" Lady Matsumoto asked him.

"No." He said.

Rukia felt her heart break into tiny pieces as Kira turned her over to two guards. "First, is the punishment for embarrassing the Lady's staff, then I will give you your lesson." Kira said.

"No," she said, "No! I've been searching for him for over ten years. Ever since I was sent to Soul Society, he…" Kira grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the stone wall.

"If you understand anything, you will get this one thing into your head. Who you think you knew in the living world is dead. That life is over and done with. He is Lord Hitsugaya now and will be married to Lady Hinamori joining the two houses together." With that he let her go and walked away. One of the guards then grabbed her and took her to the basement by way of a different set of stairs on the opposite side of the hallway.

They led her down a similar corridor as the servant's quarters but stopped before getting to the last room. They pushed her through the door way of another room. It was empty except for two wooden poles with straps on them in the middle of the room. They proceeded to strap her wrists to each pole high above her head.

Guard number one loosened the sash to her kimono and pulled the collar away from her neck, exposing her back. Guard number two proceeded with the punishment and whipped her back ten times. He brought the whip down harder and harder getting madder with each whip as no matter how hard he struck her, she did not cry out.

When they were finished, the guards untied her and carried her to her room. There, alone, Rukia broke down and cried.

Her door opened not an hour later and instead of Kira's cold voice, Rukia heard one that was feminine. She had tried to focus, tried to get up, but the drying blood made her back too stiff to move, her crying made her eyes to puffy to see.

"Get her out of here and back to my manor. She is to be cleaned up and her wounds cared for."

"Yes, Lady…" was the last Rukia heard before she passed out.

* * *

**AN: This was supposed to be a one shot, but it's turning out to be a 3 or 4 part story... oops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: One shots are hard for me to write with this couple. I've started another one shot and it's just evolving into another multi chapter short story. Arrgg… **

**Thank you!: Duskblood, Rukes, Star Princess, Shadow Pain and Denidene! You all rock! Thank you also to those who have already put this story on their favorites and alert lists!**

**

* * *

**

Part II

When Rukia woke up she found she was in a real bed and lying on her side. To the right of the bed, or directly in front of her considering the position she was in, was a huge picture window that over looked a beautiful garden that had a small pond. She carefully sat up and found her back had been bandaged and she had been cleaned and dressed in a violet kimono. She looked under her finger nails and even the beds of her nails have been scrubbed clean.

The room was big by her standards. There was a nightstand next to the bed on the other side, then a dresser. On the opposite wall from the bed was a vanity and a changing screen in the corner. The wall in front of the bed, held the door to the hallway, a bookshelf and a small desk. All of the furniture was a natural oak, the colors of the drapes and blankets were a warm burgundy.

Was this a dream? No, her back still hurt too much for that. She was still dead, still in this Soul Society and her love, who didn't recognize her, was destined to marry another. Rukia looked at the garden and wondered what she should do now.

"Rukia,"

Startled, she turned and winced as she turned a bit too fast for her back's liking and felt the bandages become warm and wet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," said the beautiful tall blonde. "Lady Matsumoto, but when it's just us, please call me Rangiku."

"Where am I?"

"After finding you in the condition you were in, Shiro and I brought you back to my manor."

"Shiro…" Rukia said as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "To-Toshiro-sama…"

"Yes." The tall woman said gently. She walked over to Rukia's bed and surveyed her back. "We figured something would happen as you spoke on the line and the head servant grabbed you and pulled you out of there pretty quick, but I never thought it would be this severe." A frown formed on her lips.

"I brought shame to the Lady of the house."

Rangiku snorted.

"Because you found someone you've been looking for? I'd hardly call that an offence. It's not like you broke formation and threw yourself at him. You spoke, that deserves a reprimand and maybe no dinner for the night, but this…" she said as her frown deepened, "not this."

Rukia didn't move but felt the heat of embarrassment crawl across her face.

"He does remember you." Rukia looked up, her violet eyes wide. "You have to understand how these noble houses work, I know there's much to go over and a lot of things to be explained, but know this, if he had acknowledged you then, you would have been killed."

Rukia was shocked. "Now, I'll be back with someone to change those dressings. You're safe now, ok?"

Rukia's mind started screaming at her. He did remember. That brought her the happiness she's been looking for for ten years, but things were not as easy as she had imagined in her head. He was a noble here. The nobles had their rules and customs. He is to be married to join houses. That's not something he can just get out of she thought. That's assuming he would want to get out of it. Why would he for a street rat? She didn't have anything to offer. As that realization hit her, her heart sank.

A servant dressed in a nice blue kimono came in with a wash basin and some strips of cloth. He was a small man, brown hair down to his shoulders with eyes to match. He acted shy and unsure.

"Um, I'm here to change your dressings for your back." He said shyly. Rukia smiled at him and covered up her front with the sheet as she let her kimono fall off of her back. He had just finished pulling the old bandages off when there was a knock.

"Uh…come in." Rukia said. Her eyes were wide as she saw Toshiro enter.

"Rukia," he started and stopped dead when he saw her perfect pale skin broken up by red jagged lines crossing her back. He looked visibly sick and felt even worse as she tried to smile for him. "Leave us," he told the shy medic.

"Oh...ok, they should probably air out for a while anyway. I-I'll be back later," he said as he stumbled out of the room.

"Toshiro-sama," she said snapping his gaze away from her back. "I…I didn't think you remembered me."

"Why did you speak? Didn't you know you would be punished?" He walked over and knelt by her bedside. "How did you get here?"

"It's not like that orange haired moron gave me a manual when he sent me here. One minute I'm on my way to be married, the next he's telling me he sent you here and that he had to send me too. When I got here…" tears started to form in her eyes. "When I got here, I couldn't find you."

"Where did you appear here? What district?"

"78" she whispered.

"Rukia! That's…"

"I met a man whose sister had to be a whore to survive. She was erased from existence and he swore he would do what he could to help anyone with other jobs so they wouldn't have to end up like her. He took me to see Yoruichi-sama and gave me a place to stay. Yoruichi-sama let me work as a seamstress in the different districts while I started my search for you."

"Rukia, if you came here right after me…that was ten years ago. You've been looking for me that whole time?"

"Yes." She looked at him. He was genuinely shocked. "Yoruichi-sama picked me to make the dress for your…your…" it was then she stopped and looked back out at the gardens.

Toshiro took her hand. "If I had only known," he laid his head on her hand. Rukia looked at him and couldn't resist putting her other hand through his unruly white hair.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get out of this." Then he raised his head to look at her, "But I don't know if that's possible."

"Toshiro-sama…"

His knees went weak with the way she said his name; they were always weak when she said his name. He would do the impossible if only she were to request it. "I'll spend the rest of eternity on the run if I have to as long as I have you by my side."

He put his head back in her hand. "They told me I had to let you go. They said you were probably still alive and that you would forget me once you crossed over, even though I never did. They were surprised I remembered as you're supposed to forget about your living world existence. After five years they started talking about how I needed to live up to the House and my responsibilities to take on a wife with nobility to strengthen the Houses." He stopped and shook his head. "All I could think about was you and how I was supposed to be married to you that day. I didn't want to marry anyone else. I don't want to marry anyone else. Rukia," he turned his head and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent them from hurting you, I'm sorry I believed them and never looked for you, I'm-" Rukia ran her hand down from his hair to his lips, gently pressing on them, quieting him.

"Shhh. You couldn't have known I was here. Everything that has happened to me is not your fault and none of it matters. All that matters is that I've found you." He sat up, took her hand in his and looked at her.

"Rukia," he whispered as he lost himself in her violet eyes. He gently moved her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. He felt a rush, as all of his previous feeling for her hit him. "God, Rukia, I have missed you. I've felt like a part of me has been missing since that day; missing, until now."

"Toshiro-sama," Rukia said as she felt herself being gently pulled closer to him. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he settled his head there. She felt the coldness of air rushing as he breathed in her scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She had found him and he still loved her as much as she loved him.

A knock was heard at the door. Toshiro reluctantly let Rukia go, "Enter," he said.

Rangiku stuck her head in through the door and smiled at Rukia. "I'm sorry for the interruption on your reunion, but I need to steal him for a moment." Toshiro looked at Rukia and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll send that little medic back in and then you should rest. I'll be back to see you later, ok?" She nodded and smiled. She heard Rangiku start to whisper as soon as he was at the door. She had a feeling it had to do with her, with his wedding. She couldn't bear to lose him again. Not now. Not when she finally found him. She let her tears fall as she looked back out at the gardens. Her back was bothering her so she adjusted herself so she lay on her stomach. There, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that the drapes were closed. The second thing she noticed was that her back felt much better and that it was bandaged again. Rukia carefully changed positions so that she was sitting upright in the bed. There was a tray of food on the night stand next to her along with a pitcher of water.

She looked at the food and water and thought about why dead people would still need to eat and drink. Maybe food really was good for the soul. She shook her head.

"Stupid carrot topped shinigami," she mumbled. Nothing had been as he said. Soul Society wasn't peaceful, unless you were placed in the lower districts or here in the Seireitei and were a part of the noble houses. She thought about the kindness of that lady who gave her a ride. She even thought of Renji. He had a temper but he saved her from a horrid afterlife. But then, if Toshiro couldn't get out of this marriage….No, she thought.

She pulled on one of the drapes and looked out at the night sky. Had she really been asleep for the rest of the day? She sighed and wondered how things were going. She looked at the food, but was too nervous to eat anything. What a day this had been. She had eyed the bookshelf in front of the bed. Maybe something to read would get her mind off of things and calm her nerves.

Carefully, she removed the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. So far so good, she thought. She slid off the bed and stood up. Pain shot through her back as soon as she put weight on her feet. Sadly, she fell to her knees. Cursing herself, cursing the nobles and cursing the shinigami, she managed to get onto her hands and knees. Crawling, she made her way to the bookshelf. Knowing there was no way she would be able to reach anything higher up, she contented herself with the bottom few rows of books.

Rukia scanned the many titles, some familiar, some not. It was strange seeing a book she grew up with in the afterlife. In fact, a lot about the afterlife is not what she imagined at all. She pulled a few books and made her way back to the bed. She bit her lip, held her breath and climbed back in. She released her breath once she was on her stomach again. She just opened the first book when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in, please," she said, trying to roll to her left. She looked up as Rangiku came in.

"Do you mind if I come in and talk with you for a bit?" She said as she pulled the chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed. She sat down and looked at Rukia with a sad expression.

"We talked to the elders of both houses. We talked all afternoon and evening and while they were adamant about keeping the marriage contract, they finally agreed that they would cancel if Lady Hinamori also agreed to it."

Rukia looked hopeful, but there was something in the Lady's expression that told her to rein it in.

"The Lord is with Lady Hinamori now. I was there for the first part of the conversation, but I must tell you, it wasn't favorable."

"_I've talked to the elders this evening, Momo." Toshiro said._

"_Oh? What about, Shiro-chan?"_

"_About cancelling the marriage contract, I no longer wish to marry you."_

"_What? Why ever not?" She asked as she frowned._

"_I've found the woman I'm in love with. I can't marry you when I love someone else."_

_He was shocked to hear her laugh._

"_You think this little thing is going to stop our wedding, Shiro-chan? She is nothing; she comes from the 78__th__ and is probably nothing more than a whore trying to break down the Houses."_

"_No, Momo, she's nothing like that. She was to be my wife before we came here," he said vaguely aware Momo knew who he was talking about._

"_So? Now you're going to be my husband. Nothing is going to change that. You will be mine and no one else's," she said as she slinked next to his chair and crawled on top of him. Straddling his legs, she leaned in and whispered, "You don't want to start trouble between the houses do you?"_

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_No," she said sweetly, "But I will not tolerate some bitch thinking she can come in here and take you away."_

"_Momo,"_

"_No, Shiro-chan. You are mine, you agreed. That's that." She said as she left the room. Toshiro ran a hand through his hair and followed her._

"That's when I left to come back here." Rangiku said.

"What am I going to do? This is…" Rukia put her head in her hands, "I can't do anything, can I? I'm nothing here."

"Rukia-chan…" Rangiku reached out and touched Rukia's arm, "We'll think of something, we have a few months till the actual wedding."

Rukia looked at her, eyes wet. "How did Toshiro-sama become a noble?"

"He was born a noble. When you crossed over, you woke up in District 78. When Shiro woke up, he was in the Seireitei. His name, Hitsugaya, already had a House here so he was deemed to be the next heir. Now the elders are looking to combine Houses so they gain strength and power through the number of people they control and money they make. The more powerful the House, the more say they have in the rules and regulations that govern everyone inside and outside of the Seireitei."

"So this marriage is important?"

"The House of Hitsugaya has lost a lot of its members over the decades and has lost a lot of its influence. The House of Hinamori is a powerful House, the union would mean a great deal to the status of the Hitsugaya clan."

"Why would the House of Hinamori want to combine with the Hitsugaya clan? They're the more powerful House, right? Wouldn't it lower their influence?"

"No."

Rukia looked confused.

"Since the House of Hinamori is a powerful House, combining it with any other House won't hurt it, but will give it the strength of a combined House. Combined Houses automatically have more weight than regular Houses. That's why it was such a huge deal for the elders to agree to cancel the contract."

"It's all pointless if Lady Hinamori won't agree. Now that she knows about me, she would go through with it out of spite more than anything else now."

"Rukia, you don't know that and don't let yourself be heard by others saying things like that. For you in your position…"

Rukia's head snapped back as she stared at Lady Matsumoto. "Because I don't have nobility in my blood doesn't mean I don't know how to gauge people. There is something about her I don't like. Other than the fact she is marrying the man I love, I mean. When I first met her, she was cold. She didn't seem to care much about the wedding, not like how I would picture someone meeting their seamstress for the first time. I don't know, something was…off."

Rangiku smiled. "Now, how are you going to prove it?"

"Prove it?"

"If we can get something on her, we can take it to the elders and it won't matter if she concedes or not. They'll end the contract." Rangiku smiled. "Even before I knew you existed, I knew Momo wasn't the one for Shiro. I agree with your assessment that there's something 'off' with her. She doesn't like me because I take care of Shiro. She keeps her guard up with me. But you…"

"Me? She knows who I am, it's not like we'll become best friends and share all of our secrets over tea."

Rangiku stifled a laugh. "No, but if you make her dress you'll be in her House. Where else are you going to be able to find information to break the contract? And don't worry about her not wanting you to make the dress. I think after Shiro's conversation with her tonight, she's not going to want anyone else."

Rukia looked out of the window and closed her eyes.

"Of course, your work and presence there would only be during the day in the seamstress' room. Come nightfall, I will send my own guards there for you to come here each night to sleep. After what Kira pulled, I know Shiro would not want you to stay there."

There was a knock at the door and Toshiro came in. He looked dejected and depressed. Rukia knew his talk with Lady Momo went as she predicted.

She looked at Rangiku. "Make the arrangements, I'll go." She said quietly.

"Very well," she said as she left the room.

"Go where?" Toshiro said, snapping out of his misery.

Rukia looked at him, then the floor, "I'm going back to Lady Hinamori's to make her w-wedding dress."

Toshiro grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"You're not going back there! I will not let her or anyone else hurt you, Rukia!" His eyes were pleading. Rukia put the palm of her hand against his face.

"This is something I have to do. If things go the way Lady Matsumoto wants, then I'll be back here every night."

He relaxed his grip.

"I don't like it."

"Do you think I do? I hate it! I hate that it took me so long to find you and now that I have, you belong to another. I hate that I've had to fight and scrimp for the past ten years only to get the grandest job of my time here and it has to be making the dress of your intended. Why does fate hate me so?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her big violet eyes.

Toshiro pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Rukia. I'll always love you. I'll find a way out of this. I'll make her agree." He whispered in her ear.

"Toshiro-sama, if I can get close to her maybe I can find something to help you."

"I don't want you hurt."

"I'll be ok, I promise." She said in a braver tone then she felt.

* * *

**AN: I should be able to wrap this up in part three. At the most, part four...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: My apologies on the lateness of this chapter. In all honesty, I've been working on another one-shot that's turning into another multi-chapter story. I've also been thinking over the sequel to CandC and it's driving me insane because I really want to get started on like 5 other stories I have in my head… I opened the flood gates to my imagination and I can't seem to shut it long enough to concentrate on one thing at a time… **

**Like trying to do a true one shot. It seems I am unable to write an extremely short story with these two. I want to add this and this and that… That's what happened to this story. **

**Anyway, Thank you!: Rukes, Star Princess, Aizi, Denidene, Shadow Pain and everyone else who has added this story to their alert and favorite lists! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Lost and Found

The next morning, Rukia found herself standing back in the main hall in the House of Hinamori. Kira had let her in and without a word motioned for her to stay as he went to fetch the Lady of the House. Rukia stood there, her back felt better to the point she could at least stand and hobble.

"_I don't like you going over there. There's no telling what she might do to you." Toshiro said._

"_She'll only be able to do so much if everyone knows I am there. Besides, Lady Matsumoto said her guards will take me there and bring me home. If I can find something, anything on her while I'm there, don't you think it would be worth it?" _

_He remained silent and just laid his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and let her stroke his hair like she used to when they were alive. _

"_What if you don't find anything?" Rukia stopped._

"_I don't know," she whispered. _

Rukia looked up to see Lady Hinamori come down the stairs with a fake smile plastered to her face. Her mousy brown eyes darted from Rukia to Kira.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" she cackled, "It's amazing that you remembered _my_ Shiro-chan from the world of the living. I suppose I should thank you for taking such good care of him while he was alive. It's a shame about your wedding." She continued, looking to get a rise out of the short woman. "At least you'll still play a big part in his wedding. You'll be making the dress he'll be taking off of me on our wedding night!" She laughed and walked past Rukia. "Kira-kun, please show her the sewing room. I've picked out the material and I'm sure she still has the measurements." Without another look, she left the main hall.

"It's upstairs, attached to the formal dressing room." He said as if she was supposed to know her way. He led her upstairs and took her a few doors down past Lady Hinamori's room. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. "I trust you'll find everything you need here. Someone will bring you food and water later." With that, he shut the door leaving her alone.

Rukia released the breath she was holding. She chanted over and over why it was she was standing there, holding material in her hands that was to become a wedding dress. A dress another woman will wear and later her beloved will be taking off. She threw the material to the floor. _Damn her._ She did what she said she wasn't going to and that was to let that horrid woman get the best of her. Rukia shook her head, picked up the material and started working.

Lunch time came and with it, brought a servant to knock on the sewing room door. Rukia looked up as a tall man with dark hair came in with a tray.

"This is for you," he said and turned back to the door.

"W-wait!" Rukia called out, "Look, I know we're not supposed to talk to each other, but could I at least get your name so I can thank you properly for bringing me lunch?"

"Kaien," he said as he turned back towards her with a smile. "My name is Kaien and I am one of the cooks here."

"Thank you, Kaien. I'm – "

"You are the infamous Rukia who is in love with the Lady's intended. Yes, we know all about you." He said with a grin.

"You know about me?" Rukia looked at him.

"Of course we do, you've been the hottest topic to hit this House since Lord Hitsugaya was found years ago."

"But…"

"We're not supposed to have any contact with each other? Yeah, Kira gives that speech to every newbie that comes in. The punishment is steep, but gossip is worth it. Besides, with Kira and the Lady out for the afternoon, it's our time to have a life in the afterlife. Get my meaning?" He said with the same grin.

"I see."

"I about fainted when you called the Lord by his first name! Do you really know him?"

"Yes, in the living world."

"Love interrupted by death, now interrupted by our Lady. That's sad. I must ask you, because everyone else is just dying to know…Why did you come back here?"

"I had to. I promised Lady Yoruichi to make her friend a dress. I owe her a lot." She wasn't sure if she could trust Kaien with what she was really doing here. She decided to play it safe with a lie that wasn't really a lie. It was more of a secondary truth. She did owe Lady Yoruichi, even though she was the furthest thing from her mind the moment.

"Well, whatever your reasons are, I'm sorry you got the short end of the stick. These Houses and Nobles…makes me wonder just how bad Hell really is." He laughed. It came out loud and haughty. "Enjoy your lunch."

Rukia looked at the door. What a strange man, she thought. A realization dawned on her. He said the Lady and Kira were gone for the afternoon. Which meant…

Rukia opened her door and peered down the hall. Empty. She felt her stomach roll as the butterflies in it seemed to flutter and fly in a frenzy. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Here we go…she thought as she went down the hallway to the Lady's room.

Not knowing what she was looking for, she did a quick scan. Everything was as it was the other morning when she was here. Rukia went to the dressing table and started opening and closing drawers. Searching, looking for something, anything that will cancel this marriage contract.

An hour later, Rukia was coming up with nothing. She sighed disappointedly, as she was really hoping to find something incriminating. She carefully snuck back into the sewing room. Her lunch tray still there, she ate and got back to work. They still had time; it was almost three months to the wedding.

* * *

And so it was for the next two months, a routine was established. Rukia would be escorted by Lady Matsumoto's guards, taken to the sewing room. She would work on the many fine details of the dress, have lunch and when Kira and the Lady left the manor, she would continue her search. She would work on the dress some more until night fall where she was escorted back to Lady Matsumoto's manor where she would meet up with Toshiro.

As the days grew shorter to the wedding, Rukia grew more agitated. She knew the time she had with Toshiro would not last forever. Three weeks before the wedding, she made a desperate move. She confided in Kaien.

"You want to what? Oh, this is better than when you talked during the line up!" He grinned, "Wait till the others hear about this!"

"Kaien, please! You seem to be the gossip king around here. Is there anything, anything you may have heard that would help me?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I have _heard_ plenty. What you've been doing, checking the rooms while they're out? That's all wrong. What you need to be doing, is watching them when they're here."

"What do you mean?"

"That's for you to figure out! But you didn't 'hear' it from me!" He said as he laughed at his own joke and left the room.

Not too long after, Kira entered.

"The Lady would like to inspect what you have accomplished and try it on. You will bring your work and come with me." He said. Rukia gathered the dress and followed him to Lady Momo's room.

"It's about time," the Lady snapped as they entered. She grabbed the dress and went behind the changing screen. Her mood changed when she stepped out. "This is actually lovely. Yoruichi was right, you do do good work."

Kira gasped as she emerged from behind the screen. The dress was beautiful. Corset type bodice with seemingly endless panels of white silk flowing from her hips. Each panel had flowers embroidered in gold thread with pearl beads woven in.

Rukia was pleased she liked the dress.

"Shiro is going to love this dress. He's going to love ripping it off of my body too." She said. "Do you know why this marriage is important, seamstress?"

"I understand a little bit."

"I figured they would tell you something like it's to gain my House power. In actuality, it's to save his House. The Hitsugaya's are about to lose everything. Title, House, power… They'll have to leave the Seireitei and live in one of the districts like common folk. It's a shame seeing as they used to be one of the five most powerful Houses.

Once a House loses power, it's only through marriage that they can get it back. I am their only hope in surviving as I am the only House that has someone who can marry."

Rukia was stunned. She knew the marriage was important, but she didn't realized just how important. They would lose everything…

"What I'm saying is this, seamstress. Unless you want to be responsible for the destruction of an entire House because of a silly thing like love, I suggest you stop sleeping with my future husband. I want you to take all of your thoughts about trying to find something on me to stop this wedding out of your head. It's not going to happen. This marriage will. And once we are married, he won't be able to save you. I will banish you beyond the districts and no one will ever know of your existence again. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Rukia looked at the floor, "Yes, Lady"

"Good. Unless you want to be locked in your sewing room, you will stop your snooping into my things. This is my House. I could have you banished now, but I really do like this dress."

"Yes, Lady,"

"Kira, take her back, she is done for the day. She can resume work tomorrow. I want to make sure my words have sunk into her brain."

* * *

When the guards led her back to Lady Matsumoto's House, the first thing Rukia noticed was the massive amounts of candles, lights and torches that were lit. The second thing was the food. A buffet was laid out and plates were piled high with all different kinds of food.

"Don't just stand there! Let's get you cleaned up so you can join the party!" Rangiku said as she came down the stairs.

"Party?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, there's too much tension as the countdown clock ticks on to this farce of a wedding. You're uptight, Shiro is uptight. Let's have a party so for at least one night, we can have fun and forget everything else. What do you say?"

Rukia looked around the main hall that was already decorated. "It seems like there's no way I could say no…"

"Good!" Rangiku said as she clapped her hands together, "Get up to your room, I have a dress picked out for you. I have some guests coming – other Houses. Don't worry, Lady Hinamori won't be here."

When Rukia got to her room she indeed saw a dress on her bed. It was a violet silk kimono. The bottom edge of the kimono had pink Sakura petals as if they were blowing in the wind. Rukia had never seen such a pretty kimono. Well, since her wedding day anyway. She changed clothes and found some combs on her desk. She twisted her hair up in the back and secured it with one of the combs. When she was finished, there was a knock on her door.

Toshiro came in and drew in his breath. She was stunning. The color of the kimono brought out her eyes. The silk clung to her curves in all the right places.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He said walking over to her and taking her into his arms.

"You are incredibly handsome, my Lord," she said smiling. Toshiro was dressed in a formal white kimono with a teal sash.

She met his gaze as she felt herself be pulled towards him. She loved the feel him as he held her. She loved everything about him. She didn't want to give it up. She didn't want to give him up. It was so unfair. Life is supposed to be unfair, not death.

"Toshiro-sama…" she whispered.

"It's ok," he said.

"No. It's not ok." She said stepping away. "We're down to two weeks and still nothing."

"I don't care if it was tomorrow, Rukia. I told you, contract or no contract, I will not marry her. I don't care if we have to run beyond the districts, you are the one I will be with."

"What about your House? Are you going to just let it fall and everyone in it? It used to be one of the five noblest houses."

"Now look at it!" His teal eyes narrowed in anger, "I die and they expect me to jump through their hoops to fix what they could not maintain. Rukia, don't let that wrench fill your head about doing this for the greater good. The greater good is our marriage; the one with you as my wife. I will not stand for anything less. I bury myself in the archives everyday hoping to find something that will save this House other than the solution they are giving me. I will keep looking until the last minute, but I will not, am not going to marry her. Now, if you're done fretting for the evening, Rangiku insisted we get our minds off of this noble mess and have a good time tonight. Are you ready?"

Rukia shook her head. He was just as stubborn then as he is now. She took his hand when a new concern crossed her face, "What are the guests going to think? I'm not nobility, I won't fit in."

"The guests are going to think you are the most beautiful woman they have ever seen. You will fit in fine, trust me."

Arm in arm, he led her downstairs to the main hall. While there were a few shocked gasps, there were more knowing looks. Rukia was introduced to many men and women and was surprised to find that they were not all nobility. Several servants from Toshiro's and Rangiku's House were there as guests. The thought never occurred to her that they would be treated differently in the different Houses.

"Excuse me for a minute, Rukia. I need to speak with one of the Elders."

"Of course," she said giving him a smile. She walked to the buffet table and feeling a little more relaxed, she got herself a plate. When she got to the end of the line, she noticed she forgot her eating utensil. Scanning the table she found they were in the center. As she reached for one, she realized they were just out of reach. Repositioning herself, she tried again. Standing on her toes she just had her fingers on one when someone bumped her. She lost her balance and fell into someone.

Stifling a curse under her breath, she looked up and was greeted with the coldest pair of grey eyes she had ever seen. Wonderful, she thought.

"I-I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She managed.

"No need, you were bumped." He said curtly and he held his hand out to her. She noticed he couldn't stop starting at her eyes.

There was no doubt this man was nobility. He wore a black kimono with a white silk scarf. The letter "K" was embroidered on the scarf. His long dark hair was neatly maintained. His cold demeanor could rival Toshiro's.

Rukia stood and dusted herself off. She straightened herself to her full height and put out her hand, "Thank you, my name is Rukia." She noticed he was still looked at her, but for the life of her, could not read his expression.

He took her hand, it was warm and soft. "Kuchiki Byakuya," he replied.

Oh shit, not only was he a noble, he was one of _the _nobles. One of the top four Houses, she thought. She smiled brightly.

"Do you have a sister?" The question caught her off guard. Rukia had been on her own for so long even when she was alive, it was easy to forget her family. They had all died in a car crash when Rukia was twelve. She bounced from foster home to foster home until she was able to take care of herself.

"Hisana," she said. The name sounding foreign on her tongue, "I have not seen her in a long time. She died when I was twelve." She looked at him for any change of expression. Nothing. "Did you know her?"

"She was my wife." He said in that same tone. Rukia's eyes lit up.

"Is she here? Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid she passed on. She was sick for a very long time."

She was sick? Passed on? Where the hell does one go after they died?

"So, I've missed her here, too." Rukia was saddened to hear that as she stifled her questions. She didn't know much about her sister to begin with as most of her memories faded over time. It would have been nice to have seen her.

"When you introduced yourself you did not give a last name. Do you not have one?" he asked. His eyes were piercing into hers. Crap. Here we go…

"I don't have one. I was born here in the 78th District."

"I see. You're the one causing heartache for the Hinamori House then." Rukia's eyes widened and for the first time that evening, something along the lines of a slight smirk passed across Byakuya's mouth before it was gone. "This may be a bit presumptuous, but I would like to talk to you about something." He said as he led her out of the hall and into the empty study.

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm sooooooooo sorry this is so late! I'm actually almost done with another story so you'll be seeing the final chapter for this one next week and then a two shot called "Life, Love, Loss" coming right after.**

**Thank you for your patience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I had Hinamori call Toshiro Shiro-chan because it annoys him. What annoys him, pleasures her. Rukia calls him Toshiro-sama because she respects him and they're not married yet. A Japanese friend of mine used the honorific until she was married. I decided to use that for this story. It seemed to fit considering the fact he is nobility, she is not.**

**

* * *

**

Lost and Found

Part IV

Rukia was standing at the punch bowl when Toshiro returned. He didn't look too happy.

"Something happen with the Elders?" she asked as he came up beside her.

"Nothing I want to talk about tonight. This is our time to just have a good time, remember?"

"Ok then," she said as she smiled at him.

The rest of the night went very well, they ate and they danced and they were together. She felt like she was truly in heaven. Like this was how things were supposed to be.

"I'm so glad you two have decided to loosen up. You look like totally different people like this." Rangiku said as she stumbled over. Her cheeks were red, her eyes bloodshot and she was barely standing.

"Are you ok, Rangiku?" Toshiro asked.

"Me? I'm having the time of my life!" She smiled, stumbled away and fell into the arms of a man with short silver hair.

Rukia smiled. "She is a wonderful woman."

"She is. She's the one who actually found me when I got here." Rukia thought of her first day here. She again cursed that shinigami. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, Toshiro-sama. I am having the best time of my…erm…death." She giggled.

"This whole thing is strange, isn't it?"

"Seems like a dream…and a nightmare."

"I know." He said as he took her in his arms. "We'll get through it."

Rukia put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Rangiku spied them from across the dance floor and smiled. _Mission accomplished_, she thought happily.

While Rangiku was spying on the couple with a smile on her face, there was another doing the same. The look of distain could not be mistaken though.

They were in the middle of a dance when the Elder Hitsugaya asked to cut in. Toshiro's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but allowed it.

"So, you are the infamous Rukia," he said, taking her hand and leading her back in step with the music.

"Nothing infamous about me, I'm just Rukia."

"You're more than that to our Lord." When she didn't reply he continued, "Do you know he's planning on deserting the House before the wedding? Do you know what that will do to the House and all of its members? We have one shot at maintaining our status of nobility and that's through the Lord. If he marries you, we will no longer be a noble House. Everything will be sold off and we will be lucky to end up in one of the lower districts. I couldn't imagine the filth and the kind of low life's that live in the upper districts, can you?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. She was about to say something when she was cut off.

"Do you want to subject the Lord to that environment? Do you want to subject the entire House to that environment? This marriage will not only prevent that from happening, but you will see. He will come to accept his role and he might even love her someday. Either way, producing an heir will be top priority. For all of this to happen, Rukia-chan…I am asking as the Elder of the House of Hitsugaya to encourage this wedding. Tell him you no longer love him. Tell him this marriage will be for the best after all. If you can't tell him these things, then just back off. Go back to whatever district you came from. Please, I am begging you."

The dance ended there. Rukia bowed and thanked him for the dance through gritted teeth.

Before they knew it, the evening was over and she was saying goodnight to everyone. She made her way upstairs to her room and quietly got ready for bed. The weight of the Elders words heavy on her mind.

* * *

Rukia met up with Kaien the next morning as she was headed to the sewing room. He was carrying a tray of food. A lot of food.

"Feeding an army?" she joked.

"Shhh, follow me and stay quiet." He said giving her a wink.

They made their way to Momo's bedroom door where distinct moans were heard. To Rukia, the realization hit her like a truck.

"I'll try to leave the door open enough so you can peek in, but be quieter than a mouse, got it?" Kaien whispered as he touched the handled of the door. Rukia nodded.

"Good morning, Lady Hinamori! I hope this morning finds you in a wonderful mood!" he said as he walked in. Rukia peered inside and noticed the clothes on the floor. The main thing that caught her attention was that there were two sets. One male, one female. Rukia looked at the bed and saw a naked Momo lying on top of an equally naked Kira.

Without turning or getting, erm, off of the man, "Put the tray on the table and leave! You have seen nothing!" she snapped.

"As always, my Lady." Kaien replied and left the room. Rukia picked her jaw up off the floor and made her way back to the sewing room. Kaien hung out at the doorway, "I told you, I hear things…" he said with his trademark grin as he left.

Rukia was left alone with her thoughts and this new discovery. She had it in the palm of her hand, Toshiro's out of the contract. She closed her eyes in happiness until the Elders words rang in her ears. With a frown she started to doubt herself. Who would she bring this information to? Who would believe her; a rat's word over a noble? Yeah…right…

She finished the day deep in thought. Toshiro had a meeting the next few nights so she knew it would be a while before she could talk to him. There was to be a meeting about the marriage with the Elders and the wedding couple in a few weeks time. The day before the wedding to be precise. They were to discuss the final details of the wedding and the merging of the Houses.

Something kept tugging at the corner of her mind. There was something she was forgetting and it was nagged at her. It wasn't until she was back at Rangiku's manor that Rukia sat up in bed at three in the morning that she knew what she was going to do. She just hoped she could get people to listen to her.

* * *

A week later, Rukia was in the sewing room when Lady Hinamori burst in.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are NOT going to ruin this marriage. Shiro-chan is mine. He may love you for now, but trust me, I will change his mind. I told you to stay away from him, yet you have the gall to go to a party with him! Do you have any idea how that made me look to the other Houses? MY fiancé in the arms of a rat from the Districts! I warned you! I told you to back off! Now, I will make you." The doors opened, Kira led several guards into the room. They grabbed Rukia's arms and legs and shackled her. "You will remain in my basement until AFTER the wedding. After that you will be banished beyond the Districts. If you even THINK about my Shiro again, I will kill you." She stomped out of the room, taking the dress.

"What about the …"

"The guards coming to pick you up? We forged a letter stating your willingness to stay over here until the dress is completed since there are only a few days left until the wedding. No one will miss you." Kira said.

"No! NO! I know what you're planning! You are vile, pathetic people! Toshiro-sama will see though you. He will…"

"He will do nothing but what he is told. He will marry the Lady, the Houses will merge. After that? Well, maybe you will meet up with him when you're reincarnated." Kira said as he shoved her into a room in the basement. He closed and locked the door.

"No! NO!" Rukia screamed. Not now, not when her happiness was just within her grasp. She beat on the door, screaming "No" over and over. She kept hitting the door until her fists were bloodied, her voice horse. She lay down on the dirty futon. It was the same room she was in when she first came here, three months ago. It seemed like a life time. She closed her eyes and gave in to the tears.

* * *

Food was shoved to her under the door; she had pot in the corner as her bathroom. Exotic living compared to others out there, she thought. She looked at the wall and her check marks, today was the day of the meeting. The wedding was tomorrow.

There was a noise at the door as her lunch was shoved through. Rukia ran to the door.

"Please! Please, you've got to help me! I need to get out of here so I can stop this wedding. You're my only help, my only hope!" She pleaded with the door and got silence in return. "I know the punishment for helping me must be daunting, but I promise, I will get you out of this House. I will not let her harm you. Please!" Silence, then, footsteps leading away from her door.

Rukia picked up the bowl of soup and threw it at the wall in frustration.

A few hours later she heard the click of the lock on her door. Seeing this as her last chance, she picked up the tray, ready to knock out whoever was going to come in. As she brought the tray down a hand shot up and caught her.

"Do you really think you can knock me out with one of those things?"

"KAIEN!"

"Don't forget your promise to get me the hell out of here. They're meeting in the study." When she didn't move, he continued, "Hey! Snap out of it! This is your chance to bring her down, right?"

Rukia blinked. Determination shining in her eyes, "Kaien, I promise I will get you out of here, there's one last thing I need for you to do."

* * *

Rukia burst through the meeting room doors. Everyone stopped and stared. Toshiro immediately stood up.

"This marriage cannot take place!" She said breathlessly. Momo stood up with a look of rage.

"Who are you to barge in this meeting?" Elder Hinamori said, "Guards! I want her removed and shackled until after the wedding! I believe she has caused enough of a ruckus to this union as it is."

"You are not laying one finger on her!" Toshiro said as he whirled around facing the Elders.

"Hold on!" Elder Hitsugaya said after looking at Toshiro's glare. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Rukia straightened up as best as she could and walked to the front of the room. She kept her eyes to the floor and missed the smile on Rangiku's face and the look of rage on Momo's.

She reached the front of the room and dropped to her knees, forehead to the floor in a respectable bow. She waited until she was given permission.

"Please, child, tell us what you would like to say." Elder Hitsugaya said.

Rukia stood and straightened her apron. "Yes sir." She took a breath and looked at the Elders. "This marriage should not take place. I understand the importance of the Houses and how much this wedding would mean to the House of Hitsugaya. I've been told that I should give up what I love for the greater good of the House." Toshiro glared at the Elders. "When I couldn't, I was locked away in the basement and threatened with banishment from the districts."

Toshiro gasped.

"What was worse than the threats was Lady Momo's affair with her head servant and her plan to k-kill T-Toshiro-sama."

_Rukia's grew wide as she stood outside of Lady Momo's bedroom door. She was moaning and she wasn't alone. There was a males voice as well, whispering something. Rukia pressed her ear to the door…_

"_I love you so much," he said._

"_Kira, my love…"_

"_I cannot wait until I have you every day like this. No more sneaking."_

"_I know, once the wedding is over, the new Lord will have an accident. By then the two Houses will be combined and I can marry who ever I want! I'll have power and you." She giggled._

_Rukia gasped and backed away from the door. She had to do something, she had to tell someone. But who was going to believe her, a lowly seamstress who was in love with the Lord? _

_Her thoughts were interrupted as Lady Hinamori entered the sewing room._

Momo stood up and threw her finger at Rukia. "Guards! I want her punished for such insolence! How dare she interrupt this important meeting with lies! Thirty, no fifty lashes!"

"This is a very serious charge, Rukia-chan," said the Elder Hitsugaya, "What proof do you have?"

Rukia cleared her throat. "With your Lord's permission, the head doctor, Lady Unohana has offered to do an examination. Since Lady Momo's last love affair was not that long ago, I'm sure she would be able to detect…"

"Guards! NOW!" Momo yelled.

"No!" Toshiro went to the front of the room and put his arm around Rukia, protectively.

"THAT'S what all this is about! Don't you see? She made this entire thing up so she can get her hands on him! Shiro-chan already claimed he was in love with her. I think he's already violated the contract when she seduced him! Lady Unohana should check her!"

"I have," Lady Unohana said as she entered the private room, "And she is untouched."

"Will you not submit to the examination to prove your innocence?" Elder Hitsugaya asked.

"I will not! That whore probably got one of her clients to pay Unohana to say that! She's nothing but a filthy rat! I can't believe you people are going to take her word over mine! This is insulting and I will not have it!"

"Then I will not allow my heir to marry you." Elder Hitsugaya said.

"You're going to let him marry a nothing out of the 78th? I hope she has enough accommodations where she came from because that's where you will ALL end up!" she shrieked. "I am the only House that can save you." The Elder went quiet.

"Actually, that's not entirely true," offered Lady Unohana. "I wasn't paid by any client to find out the status of Miss Rukia. It was part of the adoption, a formality that the House requires for future arranged marriages."

"Adoption?" Toshiro asked, eyes wide. Rukia had a small smile on her face but would not look at him. Lady Unohana signaled to the guard at the door. The doors opened and a tall man with long dark hair entered the room. He reeked of nobility and he looked familiar. Toshiro eyed the man but couldn't place him. Rukia bowed before him.

"What is the meaning of this? What is _he _doing here?" Momo demanded. If the man heard her, he didn't acknowledge it.

"You are Lord Hitsugaya?" He asked Toshiro.

"Yes sir, I am," he replied.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" he asked in a monotone voice as he indicated to Rukia.

"Intentions? Sister?"

"Lord Kuchiki, I don't think the House of Hitsugaya or Hinamori have heard the news yet." Lady Unohana offered.

Byakuya addressed the Elders of both clans.

"As you both know, my wife died many decades ago. What you don't know is that she had a sister. Before my wife's death I promised her I would look after her sister once she crossed over. While I am several years late, I have found her and have taken the steps necessary to adopt her into the House of Kuchiki."

Both Elders nodded. Elder Hitsugaya smiled while the other frowned. The house of Kuchiki was one of the four most powerful Houses in their own right. To combine with them…

Byakuya turned his attention to Toshiro once again.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Toshiro bowed before him, "Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, my intentions are to formally court and marry your sister."

"Rukia, this is what you desire?"

"Yes, more than anything, Nii-sama."

"Then I will allow it," he said. Turning towards the elders he said, "If you will excuse me." He turned to leave but stopped in front of Lady Hinamori. "If you interfere with my pride in any way, I will crush your House and all of its standings. As it is, consider your actions under full investigation." With that, he left.

Momo stood there with her mouth open along with her Elder. Rukia turned to Toshiro and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Lord Hitsugaya."

"I love you, Lady Kuchiki," Toshiro said as they kissed.

~Fin~

* * *

**AN: Sooo predictable… I know… This was supposed to be a simple one shot. I was tempted to throw in a really good twist, but decided to save it for another story… Anyway, hope you liked it. I actually completed a one shot! It's called A Moment of Weakness… Look for it soon!**


End file.
